Movin' Out (Episode)
Movin' Out is the sixth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fourth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 21, 2013 and it will be a tribute to Billy Joel. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source and written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Source. Filming Began on October 10, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *The New Directions pay homeage to Piano Man Billy Joel. As graduation approaches, the seniors make plans for their futures beyond the halls of McKinley. Source *When Sue points out to an irate Will that the exclusion of any arts related career booths at McKinley’s Career Fair is simply indicative of the fact that “there’s no such thing as a career in the arts,” Will is forced to concede the fact that choosing to be an artist is a path fraught with uncertainty. He strives to teach the gleeks the power of perseverance by assigning them the music of the resilient Billy Joel. Blaine and Sam travel to New York ostensibly to look at potential colleges, but while Kurt is thrilled with the thought of Blaine joining him at NYADA, Blaine may have other thoughts on the subject. And when Sam tanks his interview at the only school offering the only scholarship he could qualify for, he makes a confession to Rachel, leading to a new world of opportunity for the former male stripper. Meanwhile, despite considerable resistance, Artie encourages Becky Jackson to look past the walls of McKinley for her future plans. And after being dumped by Marley, Jake embraces his reputation as a lothario, but regrets his decision when she agrees to date another guy. Lima *A casting call has gone out for "Hot teen girls". Source *They are casting the female dean of a prestigious college; an attractive and cool New York City photographer; and a former supermodel. Also, they need a lad with “blonde/light brown hair and large lips” to play 8-year-old Sam and will contain a flashback. That flashback of Sam is supposed to help him figure out something that is going on in his life at that time. Source *A casting call has gone out for extras as cafeteria workers. Source *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of an NY look”. However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *There's a scene which is may or may not make it to the director's cut. Source It may be the scene where Tyra Banks will appear. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Sam *Blaine and Kurt will interact in NYC. Source Source 2 *Blaine and Sam will have a storyline related to their future plans. Source Source 2 *Blaine wants to become a doctor. Source Source 2 *Blaine and Kurt will hang out at a coffee shop in New York. Source Source 2 *Rachel helps Sam with a photo shoot. Becky *Becky will get a storyline about her future. Source Scenes *Scenes involving a Career Fair have been filmed. (10/10) (10/11) Source Source *A scene involving Young Blaine has been filmed. (10/10) Source *There is a diner scene that includes "singing, dancing, and piano playing". (10/11) Source *Chord and Darren were on set filming Movin' Out (10/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Erinn was on set. (10/12) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Trisha was on set. (10/15) Source *Lauren was on set. (10/15) Source *Melissa, Blake, and Jacob were on set. (10/15) Source Source *Jacob was on set filming My Life. (10/21) Source *Kevin was on set and filmed a scene in History class. (10/21) Source *Tyra Banks was on set. (10/17) Source *Lea and Chord were on set filming. (10/22) Source *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Jenna, Becca, Kevin and Chord were on set. (10/30) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Matthew was on set. (10/30) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Jacob, Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source1 Source 2 Songs Source *Movin' Out, an EP accompanying the tribute episode, will be released. Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Ravi Smith as young Blaine *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Tyra Banks as TBA *Wendle Josepher as Barbara Brownfield Trivia *This is the tenth time that the episode is named after a song sung in it, the others being Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Diva and All or Nothing. *This episode is the earliest a season has ever reached its third tribute. Season Two had its third tribute with Rumours, Season Three with Dance With Somebody, and Season Four with Wonder-ful. *"Movin' Out" was also the title given to a featuring the songs of Billy Joel and the choreography of Twyla Tharp that premiered on Broadway in 2002. Gallery BWPmJOHCEAE0p5b.jpg tumblr_mujjobniBZ1rwgozyo1_500.png|Little Sam Tumblr muscivO26k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Trisha and Melissa.jpg 52w.jpg|Klaine filming their cafe scenes. Tumblr mv1r51Ddh81qiicbko1 500.jpg bx3pKLC.png tumblr_mvltq00WhZ1shg6yqo1_500.jpg mini.jpg model Sam.jpg Rachel helps Sam.jpg tumblr_mvv8lx5qyw1rojy6eo2_500.jpg|Artie (Kevin McHale, L) and Becky (Lauren Potter, R) have a conversation in the “Movin’ Out” episode of GLEE airing Thursday, Nov. 21 (9:00-10:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. ©2013 Fox Broadcasting Co. CR: Mike Yarish/FOX UHQ tumblr_mvv8lx5qyw1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvv8esGYUV1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Ep cover.jpg bus stop.jpg tumblr_mwb4wyWbzO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes